beyondmemoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grey's Mark
Grey's Mark is the territory of and surrounding the city Grey's Mark. Around the city proper is a vast wasteland of rubble and sand caused by the discarding of the sword, Nightsplitter. The city was built into the resulting chasm's walls, while much of the region surrounding the Chasm remains untouched. It is beleived that Grey's Mark's formation came from the result of Grey of the Reliquin Council offering fervent prayer to Morivair, and the Angel of Balance, Tahi, to aide him in fighting a gigantic scorpian the local Elven Tribes named Theelio. Shortly after, like a bolt of divine fury, the Sword of the Angel of Balnce fell from the heavens, landing on the monsterous scorpion and leveling the region for tens of kilometers. What was left was a giant chasm with the large, still living Theelio at the bottom of its depths. After several months, scout parties finaly revealed that Theelio had perished, persumibly starved to death. As a result, edpeditions began to recover the remains of Grey and his companions, but none were found. Grey's Mark was not founded as a city until its closest neighbor, Klaime, had "resolved" its conflict with Port Lassango. Before its foundation, three large tribes of Native Elves found themselves in constant conflict due to the drastically changed landscape they once called home. With limited resources, each elven "family" took to establishing bases of opperation by which to combat their rivals. Queen Seita'Anna gained the strongest foothold in the Chasm caused by Grey's fight with Theelio, with another Lord fighting her for dominance of the mineral rich deposits that had been uncovered. The third family attempted to set up a coastal town, but failed and were erradicated by Seita'Anna's Rival. Despite a long and bloody conflict, Queen Seita'Anna's forces prevailed and forced the opposion tribe to submit to her rule. The Queen's rule was flippant, at first. During the initial conflict, she had grown to become a warrior and tactician, not a leader of civilians. Although none still remain on record, traces of her hardships remain. Most notably among these are her first born children, Artis, Kirianna, Lexsuncion and Gafnwei I'Qwee respectively. While Artis and Gafnwei show no signs of the scandal, Lexsuncion and Kirianna appear human due to their illegidement father. Lexsuncion and Kirianna were banished from Grey's Mark to avoid upserper factions from gaining an advantage among the common people. With "eligible" heirs to Grey's Mark's throne, but no father, many question arose. Upserper factions, despite the queen's atempt to avoid tension, began to incite riots and question the Queen's credibility. Queen Seita'Anna once again took up a very comfortable sword and confronted the insurgents personally, alongside her royal guardsmen. The dispute was finally setled when the Queen's forces were summoned to quell a riot. During the heated threats a well-known criminal stood up amonst the people, declaring himself as the father of Artis and Gafnwei, even calling the children by name. The queen confirmed the scandalous declaration grudgingly, and the mob was slowly dispursed. For the next generation the Queen was forcibly betrothed to the political father of Artis and Gafnwei, ruling her city, but not her own life. When her children reached maturity, they both established the Royal Assassin's Guild in secret, plotting for the king of Grey's Mark to be overthrown. In an elaborate opperation, Artis and Gafnwei, along with their loyal followers, systematically "removed" the Former King from public eye. The only people who remember the man are Royal Historians, members of the Royal Assassin's Guild, and the Queen herself. Things finally seemed to become fortunate for Grey's Mark when Klaimian scouts came into contact with Gremarian patrols. Trade was soon established and the two City-States flourished under the increased commerce. Queen Seita'Anna had yet to age to a year where she was unable to rule, resulting in an abundance of expiriance in ruling a populace for her and her two recognized children. She came to bear more children during the time of peace and declared Gafnwei as her heir. Artis, as the leader of the Royal Assassin's Guild of the time could not be proclaimed the leader, and by the Guild's charter, no King would be allowed to rule Grey's Mark. The first of the Queen's legidement offspring included Cien I'Qwee, a malicious and wicked woman. She showed a strong intrest in the Royal Assassin's Guild, and Artis reluctantly admited her as a member. She sore through its ranks and became privy to the forbidden history of Grey's Mark. She threatened to publicly out Gafnwei and Artis and bastard children unless Gafnwei relinquished her rite to Rule by Joining the Sky Knights of Klaime, thus placing Cien as the next Queen to be. Seita'Anna ruled that the guild would not assassinate Cien, her daughter, unless she herself became violent. After several tense months of monitoring, Gafnwei finally submit to Cien's threats and Joined the Sky Knights, acting as the primary liasion between Klaime and Grey's Mark. Cien's victory brought an unexpected result when one of Gafnwei's many visits to home resulted in Klaime's own Queen, Kira Stormhew, to arrive. Her and Artis fell in love, and in a scandalous move, Kira and Artis wed, causing Artis to become Klaime's King, and inciting tension between the two cultures. Cien observed first hand at how her greed and selfish ways slowly churned the two cities two war with each other. When war was offcially declared, Cien was reprimanded for her foolishness, and was put in a "running" of candidates who could become Queen of Grey's Mark. Among the Initial Line-up of potential Queens of Grey's Mark are daughters who have displayed exemplary skills that would benefit Grey's Mark. Cien, as the oldest, has learned the most from ruling at her mother's side, atending many council meetings in Klaime before the war. Corave I'Qwee was born two generations after Cien, but displays an aptitude for the family's hereditary magic, which contributes to most architectural projects, that is unrivaled. Finally, the youngest daughter, Juhani I'Qwee, is responsible for keeping the Green Spires from declaring war on Klaime due to her close relationship to the Spire's royal family. Category:Cities and Towns